


Black

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie and Katya get kidnapped, Katya's not too worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

Black.

There was nothing but darkness and pain. Something was blocking Trixie from being able to see and she tried to take her mind off of the dull throbbing in her head by concentrating on what was around her. She focused first on what she could hear; the quiet humming of tyres across a smooth surface, the sound of a radio from what seemed to be the front of the vehicle, the sound of breathing. She continued to lay still and figure out where she was and, more importantly, where she was going. She had no idea how long she had been here, wherever here may be. She next focused on what she could smell. The air was humid and it made breathing harder to do, although she kept trying to calm hers down. She could smell wood, not like a forest but more like a hardware store, planks and sawdust. She could also smell burning rubber mixed with sweat and something metallic she really didn’t want to think about. She was hot, her clothes sticking to her body which was drenched in god knows what. She took another breath and tried to focus on what she could feel. Her hands were tied together with some itchy material, the same material that seemed to be around her eyes and ankles. She could feel the vehicle moving across slightly harder ground, gravel perhaps? The grotty aftertaste of alcohol had her grimacing as she swallowed for the first time in, what felt like, forever.

Trixie thought back to the night before, or so she hoped. She wasn’t aware of the time and she could only assume it was the next day. Each year for her birthday, Trixie and her best friend Katya liked to take part in what they called the ‘Mattel Mile’. They would have a drink in every pub/bar/club they find within a mile radius and it was safe to say they got bladdered. Last night was no exception, herself and Katya were only their 6th place in when they took a pit stop in a nearby alley so Katya could have a piss. Katya was a very low maintenance person and could sleep, piss, and eat anywhere. That was all she could remember. No matter how hard she tried she came up blank.

Trixie could feel the vehicle starting to speed up before it hit a bump witch had her shooting upright. She straightened her back against the side of whatever she was in and tried to make herself comfortable. She started to calm down until she heard someone take a breath nearby.

Trixie froze in horror.

“Good. You’re awake,” Katya states, punctuating with a clap before continuing almost immediately, “have you ever been doubly penetrated?” Trixie couldn’t even begin to comprehend an answer before Katya dove right into another invasive question.

“Okay, fine, we’ll start slow. What’s your favourite position?” Trixie stayed silent, wondering how hard Katya had to have been hit on the head to be so easily ignoring their situation. However, Katya took her silence as an invitation for more questions.

“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex? Personally mine isn’t that weird. I was with a guy, let’s call him Brian, and we fucked in the cemetery where his parents were buried.” Still Trixie said nothing. Katya continued.

“Have you ever done roleplay? One time I was with this guy, let’s call this one Danny. So Danny had some weird obsession with trash and some deep running family issues and he asked me to dress up as his alcoholic dead aunt Trish and fuck him in a dumpster. I mean, obviously I said yes. He was hot… what about you?” Another round of silence from Trixie followed.

At any other time, Trixie would have joined in, laughed along with her idiot of a best friend, but it was not the situation for laughs. They were blindfolded and tied up in some dirty, sweaty vehicle in the middle of fuck-knows-where with who-the-fuck-knows. She was getting tired and increasingly more panicked the longer Katya talked about her irrelevant sexual experiences. Everything seemed to pointless now. She decided to tune Katya out and start trying to escape. After a few minutes of heavy concentration, she managed to free her arms from the ropes binding them behind her back. She finally took off her blindfold and untied her feet. Trixie, still blocking out the questions from her best friend who seemed to have given up waiting for a reply and had started talking to herself, took the time to take in her surroundings. They were both in a van on a wooden floor that looked fairly new. It was empty besides herself and Katya. Katya was sat somewhat opposite her, still wearing the same clothing as last night and only looking a slight bit more dishevelled. Katya snapped Trixie out of her thoughts with another invasive question.

“Have you ever been fingered so hard that for a split second you saw your dead grandma playing a banjo whilst snorkelling? Because I have, and let me tell you, she was not impressed.” This time she didn’t even give time for Trixie to reply if she had wanted to.

“Have you ever had an 8-person orgy in the back of a MacDonald’s with a homeless guy called Roger. Now this one isn’t about me, I’m just asking for a friend.” Trixie was soon reaching her breaking point and was sure to snap if Katya continued.

“Have u ever been chokefucked in the back of a taxi whilst Jodie foster goes through the wormhole in contact and your mother looks on in horror? Because it happened in a dream once and it seems like something I’d be into, y’know.”

“Katya, for fuck sake, we were just kidnapped and you want to talk about sex?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt 'We were just kidnapped and you want to talk about sex?!' and this is what happened!!!


End file.
